Blue Flame
by Moriko-fox
Summary: thi is my first fic... a girl will find her past and her future. she will enter the world of beyblade and an unlikley person will fall in love.. stink at summary's Read and Reivew please? I want to know what people thinkrnalso on mediaminer
1. Default Chapter

This is my firs fan fic so don be harsh 

I don't own be blade just Alana Sikerra and her Alana's uncle Bob

"talking"

_thinling_

(telling you what else is going on)

* * *

(ten years ago at a ranch in North Dakota)

"Mother of dogs and wolves?" the young girl named Alana asked

"yes form the native Americans that befriended your great, great, great grand fathers this bracelet will let her protect you" the young man that was now taking care of her said.

"thank you, Uncle Bob!", Alana said, "one day I'll see the real Sikerra!" her uncle smiled as she put the bracelet on her pale skin, her blond hair in a pony tail flowing behind her, her blue eye sparkling with joy. And to think her parents never lived to see her even at six months old……. The bracelet glimmered for a second ….. The story begins

(BBA bitbeast reserch dig)

"Sir!" the archeologist called to the head professor of the dig.

"Yes, what is it?" Mr. Granger asked.

"It's the ruins of a temple Dad", is son Hiro replied, "Dedicated to sacred spirits… bit beasts."

"What? Get more diggers here I want a full study and dig tomorrow!"

The next day reveled amazing and elaborate artifacts (status and nifty trinkets) they were beautiful and were apparently dedicated to a blue fire wolf.

"We don't yet know the name but she seems to be called the mother of all wolves and dogs…..yes sir we'll tell you more as soon as we can. Good bye." Mr. Granger hung up the phone. '_I wonder who has it now._'

* * *

Kay hope you liked it 


	2. Chapter 1

Dose anyone who writes these things own beyblade?

No including me, prove me wrong I dare you! And I dont own Cheers either.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Telling you what else is going on)

* * *

(WBA training center)

"LET IT RIP!" two kids shouted

Alana was easily gaining the advantage to Alec's surprise. Hey, beyblade wasn't too common around here but the kid's who blade around Boston trained A LOT.

"BLAZE! BLAZE ATTACK!" Alana shouted and in one swift move she beat Alec.

"Wow!" was all, his friend Ivan said; all the kids were really impressed.

"Thanks I was wanting to battle someone who wasn't a local for some time." Alana said.

"Well I guess you got your wish" They all turned around to look surprised to see a young girl that was dressed in usual cloths blue jeans and a t-shirt. She had blond hair and amber eyes.

"Beth! Your back!" Alana shouted to her cousin! While running in for a hug while the two Russian boys looked a little confused.

"Beth this is Alec Bolkov and Ivan Inovov, guys this is my cousin Beth" Alana said.

"Hi" they both looked deep down into their emotionless training to hide there blushes at Alana's 20 year old cousin who was actually a bit more beautiful than the average girl around here. They were failing miserably.

"Well I got to go!" Alana suddenly shouted

"Why?" all three asked

"Meeting my older brothers!" she called back as she ran out of the room, and out of the of the _World Beyblade Association_ center.

The _WBA_ center as every one called it was a new center in Boston that was the firs of it kind. The newest biding for a new origination. Mr. Dickinson and a new business partner had rebuilt and renamed the BBA. It was now the greatest beyblade organization ever!

"Lana over here" her brother Derek called, he had black hair. His blue eyes were like his sisters. Kurt was standing next to him the 21 year old had blue eyes like his siblings and his hair was a blond that was a bit lighter than his sister's golden-blonde. Suddenly the 15 year old was trying to get out of her 17 year old brothers noggie. She elbowed him in the ribs and he stopped instantly and was mumbling something about broken or bruised ribs.

"Come on let's just go to Cheers and eat lunch" Kurt laughed Alana and Derek raced to get Norm's seat. Derek got Cliffs. After lunch they all took the train home only to find a little surprised when they got there.

"Grampy?" Alana said in surprise

"Who else?" the cheerful grand father of the kids. He held four tickets to England and said one thing "Who wants to watch Alana compete in a tournament?" he said.

After the celebration of going to England. They started to pack. Heck even Beth was coming. Alana couldn't wait to compete. And she started build a new beyblade, she called it the Inferno.

* * *

If you don't know what Cheers is its an old t.v. show and they have 2 resturants in Boston. It was about a bar named Cheers and Cliff and Norm were 2 regulars at the bar and sat in the same 2 seats whenever they came in for a drink.


	3. Chapter 2

Derek: FireWolf doesn't own beyblade: thinks: _I can't believe my little sister put me in this stupid story_

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

(Telling you what else is going on)

* * *

(London England)

"Wow! Was it like this when you first came here Grampy?" Beth asked. Grampy nodded. She ignored the stares from some people, she was used to it. After all neko-jins weren't too common wherever she went.

"I can't believe this! I never thought that I'd really be here!" Beth exclaimed getting surprisingly little stares. _'There probably used to outbursts like that.' _Alana thought embarrassed.

"Were here!" Grampy said "Great! Alana I'm singing us up for the spa!" "But!" "Too late! I'm singing us up!"

"Beth I think Alana would prefer to see the sights than to spend the day at the spa." "Yes!"_ 'I love you Grampy!'_ Alana couldn't help but think.

"Fine." Beth sighed

(Mean while)

Well this was quite the interesting plane ride. Considering that the Blade Breakers, Demolition Boys, and the former BEGA team, except Crusher who quit to be there more for his family, were all on the same plane. Hiro was there too and getting quite the headache.

Currently Brooklyn had made some sort of truce or peace with Kai who seemed to understand that Brooklyn wasn't controlling himself. The same thing happened with Tala and Garland and Ray and Bryan. But Dichi was air sick and Mystel was trying to find a way to cure it and Ming-Ming were and Hilary were creating quite the entertainment to everyone because of the stupid argument subjects they were having.

"It's half empty!" Ming-Ming was shouting.

"No it's half full!" Hilary shouted back.

"IT'S BOLTH NOW SHUT UP!" Apparently Ian had had it.

"Great now I'm going to be def for an hour…" Spencer mumbled

"Err… why don't we watch the movie it will be starting in 1 minute." Max said

"SNORE!" Tyson was fast asleep

"How can he sleep through all of this?" Garland asked

Kenny was to preoccupied typing in his computer trying to clarify a roomer that had been going around._ 'I wonder if they'll announce it at the tournament'_

(Later at the hotel)

Ming-Ming was walking though the hall trying to find a place to eat hoping that Tyson and Dichi hadn't eaten out all of the restaurants in the hotel. She found one that they haven't found finally. It was a Johnny Rockets

"Hi" she said to a girl she saw at the bar.

"Hi, hey you were on team BEGA." The girl said.

"Heh, yep Ming-Ming is the name Beyblade is my game."

"Well I'm Alana and I beyblade myself, but I'm just an armature." Alana replied

"So you're here for the tournament in three weeks?" Alana nodded "Boy your early"

"My grampy wanted us to see the sites before the tournament started."

"Oh I get it. By the way nice outfit." Alana was flustered to hear a celebrity complement her. She was wearing a pair of slightly faded dark blue jeans a black long sleeved shirt and a red t-shirt over that with a black strip that looked to be a fancy S but you couldn't be quite sure. She had red gloves to match her shirt and a pair of brown hiking-sneakers.

"Thanks" Alana said unsure of what else to say. The two became fast friends and Ming-Ming decided to introduce Alana to the other beybladers.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lateness I had writers block.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GET OFF OF MY BACK!

* * *

**

Ming-Ming's mouth was going a mile a minute trying to explain all of the gang until…

"Ming-Ming you might want to breathe... I think I'll learn what everyone's like when you introduce them." Alana said.

"Okay sure thing", was her only reply.

The others were gathered together but some not so happily. No one wanted to train all together so they settled for a conversation. But no one came up with a subject. Not only that but Ming-Ming was late.

"Hey guys!" Ming-Ming called

"What are you so late for?" was Hilary's retort. They were friends now but they still had disagreements often.

"I went to eat somewhere and lost track of time. Sorry."

"Did losing track of time have to do with your new friend?" Garland inquired.

"Yes. Everyone this is Alana. Alana this is everyone."

"Hi I'm honed to meet you all." Alana said "Oh and don't bother to say your names every beyblade fan is bound to know them."

"She has a point." Kenny said lamely.

"So what brings you to London?" Hiro asked

"Well the tournament in three weeks…"

"What?" Dichi asked

"Well I'm a beyblader and I'll be competing in the tournament." Alana said with a small smile.

"But why are here so early?" Mystel asked the big question

"My grandfather wanted us too see all the sites before the tournament started and we were too distracted."

"Makes sense." Rei said

"I'm assuming you're saving your energy for the tournament?" was all Tala and the only thing anyone of the Blitzkrieg boys as they were now called for that matter, would say.

"Yes."

"Well I see you've met." A voice familiar to Alana came from behind.

"Grampy." Alana said a little confused. After all she had never met Mr. Dickinson who was sanding next to him.

"Well you see my young child your grandfather was the person to help me restore and rename the BBA after BEGA and create the WBA."

"What?" or "you serous?" was all that came out of everyone's mouth. Alana was the grandchild of one of the most important men in the world of beyblade.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness, it has been written but it is very short. 


End file.
